generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Six
Agent Six, or simply known as Six, is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler. His name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. 2.06, "Divide By Six" Due to Six's strict by-the-book personality, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro". 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" History Not much is known about Agent Six's history. He was homeless at some point in his life, and during that time One took him in and trained him. He later joined The Six, a group of dangerous mercenaries led by One. After an unknown amount of time, Six eventually left the group. He later revealed to Rex that there was a time when he wanted to be number One, and that he was well on his way until he met Rex. Six believed that his work for Providence was more important than The Six's work, saying that "fighting a planet-wide plague ranks just a bit higher than breaking arms and legs...". Personality Agent Six has an extremely stoic personality, often keeping a stern look on his face. Despite his emotionless exterior, he is a caring person deep down. An example of this is when Six first discovered Rex, who at the time was a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confessed that he was scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six showed sympathy for him and took him back to Providence. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Six was not given the title of "One" (or any higher) because of the softer side of his personality, which made him less of a threat than the others. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. For example, when White Knight was going to use a Bleach Bomb to stop zombie E.V.O.s from crossing the Brooklyn Bridge, Six removed the detonation key, effectively disobeying White Knight's orders. 1.02, "String Theory" In an attempt to cheer Rex up, Six offered to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, despite the vacation not being authorized. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Six also offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. 1.05, "The Architect" He also tricked White Knight into thinking he, Rex and Doctor Holiday would return on The Keep. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. Appearance Six wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. As noted by Doctor Holiday, Six likes to continually wear the same suit. This is later proven when his closet is shown to be filled with the same suit. Six also has a trench coat similar to his suit that he wears in harsh cold weather conditions to keep himself warm. 1.10, "The Forgotten" One year prior to the start of the series, he is shown wearing a green combat suit instead of his regular green suit and tie. Like usual he still wore his constant sunglasses. Powers and Abilities Abilities Six is skilled in various forms of martial arts. He wields a pair of fold-up swords that can slice through most materials with ease; he stores them in his sleeves. These swords can also be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. Six is also proficient in the use of throwing knifes. He is also very knowledgeable of Providence's rules and codes, most likely because of his by-the-book personality. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" He has extreme agility and speed. His skills are clearly seen when, after jumping out of a Providence carrier, he unsheathed his swords and performed a series of acrobatic feats. He sliced through boulder-sized chunks of debris in mid-air, jumping from each of them, so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians below -- all before he touched the ground. Six also has his own Providence jump jet that is grey/black in color, instead of the usual white color like the rest of Providence's air vehicles. Relationships Doctor Holiday : "Holiday-- Rebecca. You are the strongest, smartest woman I have ever met. And the most stubborn. You ''never give up."'' - Six encouraging Holiday not to give up in "A Family Holiday" When Holiday first met Six, she thought he was just another hired gun. However, her opinion soon changed after he introduced himself and showed interest in her belief that E.V.O.s should be cured (possibly because of his past experience with E.V.O.s), not killed. When Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Later, they were both assigned the job of taking care of Rex, Providence's secret weapon. Although Agent Six and Dr. Holiday sometimes argue over how to treat Rex, they tend to work well together. They respect each others' opinions and advice, occasionally cracking dry jokes at one another. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six, but so far Six has not been shown to reciprocate them. For example, Holiday attempted to hold Six's hand after she made an insensitive comment about him wearing the same suits all the time, but he walked away. When Six and Holiday attended a party at the Abysus Consulate, Six stated that she looked nice in her dress. Six and Holiday were seen holding hands as the corrupted nanites drained off them, if only for a second. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Later, after Rex says "I will never understand women," Six says "I still don't have a clue." The relationship between Holiday and Six slowly strengthened. When Holiday went to disastrous lengths to get her sister cured by a man named Doctor Moses, Six, feeling not so sure about it, went out of his way and found out it was all a scam. Agent Six went on many suicidal attempts just to save Holiday and fulfill her dreams, such as helping cure her E.V.O. sister, Beverly. Later, Agent Six took a break with Dr. Holiday to take her out on a date. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" Rex Agent Six is the one who first found Rex and brought him to Providence after witnessing his curing ability. Although Agent Six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, he also cares about his safety and recognizes that he is a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe. Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager. After curing the Multi-headed E.V.O., Rex said "Let's celebrate!", to which Agent Six responded, "Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as Six shut down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City, purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking E.V.O., Peter Meechum. Six gave Rex a Tanto blade inscribed with the bushido symbol of loyalty for his birthday. Six stated that he had its twin blade (which was given to Six for his birthday the day he found Rex); telling him "Whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path". White Knight Six and White Knight used to be partners back when Providence was first starting out, and the two appeared to be close. Six even received a gift from Knight for his birthday. However, while Six grew weary of winning only battles and not the war, White Knight showed an almost sadistic satisfaction in killing E.V.O.s. When Dr. Fell attempted to disassemble Rex to reverse-engineer his curing abilities, Six and White Knight came to blows over their conflicting views on the subject. During the fight, they accidentally damaged the lab's machinery, causing it to overload. Despite their previous fight, White Knight helped Six out of the lab, at the expense of himself being trapped inside. The overload bleached White Knight's hair and skin white and destroyed every nanite in his body. Afterward, it's shown that White Knight harbored resentment for Six, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened to him. He also felt that Six betrayed him for siding with an E.V.O. The Six ﻿Before Six joined Providence, he was part of a mercenary group consisting of the six most dangerous people in the world: One, his sensei; Dos (Spanish for 2); Trey (Italian for 3); IV (Roman numeral for 4); and Five. Following a mission in Malaysia during which IV lost his pinky (he blamed Six), One began to turn E.V.O. (one of the first based on the fact that he began 5 years ago) and had been stalling for time using his training and stubborn determination. These events caused the group to split up, reuniting only to see their master. Upon hearing of Providence, Six decided to go work for them, if for nothing else than to find a cure for his master (explaining why he expressed interest in the possibility of a cure) which he eventually did find in the form of Rex. Of all the members of The Six (most of whom resented Six for leaving, especially IV who still blamed him for his pinky), Six was closest to his teacher, One, demonstrated when he was the only one who tried to contain him in the Petting Zoo instead of killing him (though the others justified their actions stating that their master could never be caged). Of all his pupils, the master was most proud of Six because he went on to become more than a mercenary but a true hero. Six's relationship seems to be better with Five than the others, as shown by the fact that she helped him rescue Beverly Holiday by providing the location of the lab where the auction was being held, though she didn't participate in the battle herself. César Salazar Though he seems grateful that Rex has finally met someone from his family, Six clearly doesn't trust Caesar and largely regards him as a security threat, mostly because the latter has twice overpowered large numbers of his soldiers with his technology and also because he was one of the original scientists who worked on the nanites, making him a major liability working with Providence. 2.07, "Mixed Signals" M. Rex :To learn about Agent Six's M. Rex counterpart go to the Agent Six (M. Rex) article. Trivia * Six prefers, as Rex put it, "old school". 1.12, "Rabble" * Rex stated that Six always keeps an odd tasting mint in his inside right coat pocket. * Six can combine his swords into a double-bladed staff-like weapon. * Agent Six wears only green colored suits. His wardrobe was revealed to be full of the same clothing, which made Rex believe that Six even sleeps in them. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * In "Divide By Six", Six removed his sun glasses for the first time on the show. * The day Rex celebrates as his birthday is really the day Six first found him and also Six's birthday. * So far, Six's eyes have been revealed in only four episodes: "The Day That Everything Changed", "String Theory", "Divide by Six", and "A Family Holiday". References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Most dangerous characters Category:Providence Category:Providence Agents